


Carried Away

by fififolle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a surprise for Eames. Eames likes it. A lot. Perhaps too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cordeliadelayne).



Eames wasn't sure what Arthur had lined up for him, but he was happy to play along. Between jobs, they'd come to Paris to share some time, teach each other a few tricks, and fuck a lot. Tonight, Arthur had hooked them both up to the PASIV with no clue as to his intent.

Eames glanced around the deserted bar and felt the smooth edges of the poker chip in his pocket. “Is this going to take much longer, darling, because there are better ways for me to spend my evening, like fu - ”

Eames blinked, watching as the girl sashayed out from the door to the left of the bar.

He had no idea Arthur could sashay.

“What do you think?” Arthur-girl smiled prettily, her female visage most definitely Arthur-like, but the emerald-green dress showed off legs and curves and a slight bust that were definitely feminine.

Eames stood up, stalking over to admire the handiwork more closely. “I think you've been doing your homework, darling,” Eames drawled, drinking in the exquisite sight, and yet...

Her pixie features crinkled with pleasure. “I have.” She leaned her face up, and Eames trailed his fingers down her neck, ready to kiss the pretty girl, because, really, why not?

Suddenly, Arthur-girl frowned, and winced, and suddenly, Eames had his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur, very much masculine Arthur, wearing a silky emerald dress and wearing terribly high heels.

Arthur cursed. “Goddamn fucking piece of shit! This always happens! Fuck!” He ripped the string of pearls from around his neck and threw them at the bottles along the back wall.

“Hey!” Eames span Arthur back to look at him. “What's your problem?”

Arthur growled, his biceps tensing under Eames' grip. “What's my goddamn problem? I can't forge for more than a fucking minute, that's my problem!”

Eames made a soothing noise, and slid his arms around Arthur's waist. “Oh, darling. Don't be so hard on yourself. You just need more practice, that's all. And,” he let his eyes trail over Arthur's attire, “I really think you look better like this. That dress suits you.” He pulled Arthur to him and planted a firm kiss on Arthur's frustrated, and now surprised, lips.

“Mmmph,” Arthur muttered, kissing Eames back hard.

Eames pushed Arthur up against the bar and ground against him, sighing with delight as he felt Arthur's cock harden against his. He let his hands slide down and squeeze Arthur's arse through the silk, and he nearly ate Arthur in his desire to taste him more deeply. This was definitely a good idea.

Arthur was breathless when Eames released his mouth, his chest heaving in its strapless silk confines. “That... Jesus...”

Eames grinned, and lifted Arthur onto a stool, large hands sliding the silk up to reveal lace panties. “Hello, darling.”

“Oh fuck,” Arthur groaned, leaning back against the bar and spreading his legs. “This is sick shit, fuck, what are you...?”

Eames tutted, tugging down his fly and planting one hand on the bar as he leaned over Arthur. “Really, Arthur. Your mouth.” He smiled, his face centimetres away from Arthur's.

Arthur's eyes were wide and dark as Eames pushed his hard cock against him, finding little resistance as he pushed inside with Arthur folding around him, pulling him deeper.

Eames felt the slide of silk and the heat of Arthur, and he wanted to shout, pound himself into his lover's body. “Arthur,” he breathed.

Arthur was silent, his body and his eyes saying everything Eames wanted to hear. Eames started to fuck Arthur, deeper and harder, watching intently the shift of the green silk, the tension in Arthur's neck as the sweat began to form there, ready for him to lick.

Eventually, Arthur started to make those little noises that Eames loved, and he thought for a moment that it was interesting that he made them in the dream as well, but then his focus shifted to Arthur's cock, and he slid his hand under the lace and wrapped his hand around Arthur.

Arthur cried out, thrusting into Eames hand and nearly pushing himself off the stool as he came hard, his cock pulsing in Eames' hand, the come wetting the panties and Eames' hand.

It was enough to tip Eames over, and he thrust hard, deep, letting himself go, and his orgasm hit him, sparks firing behind his eyes. He gripped the edge of the bar hard, the only way to prevent them both from tumbling to the floor. He was panting hard and felt like he was part of Arthur, like they were melting together...

“Eames.” Urgent.

Eames blinked, and met Arthur's eyes. Just for a moment, he'd been somewhere else, been _something_ else, and Arthur's tone told him it hadn't been a place he wanted him to go.

“Sorry. Did I...?” Eames caressed Arthur in his green dress and pulled out carefully, grabbing a few napkins off the bar to tidy up, avoiding Arthur's eyes.

“It's okay,” Arthur said easily. “No harm done. Wow. That was... You like the dress, huh?”

Eames smiled, feeling like himself again. Arthur's eyes were smiling again, too.

“Yes, darling. I love the dress.”

~


End file.
